


I keep writing to you as if this will make it better

by invisibledeity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Grief, Loss, Poor Prompto, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledeity/pseuds/invisibledeity
Summary: A small thing, from a while back. After the story ends, Prompto writes to Noctis.





	I keep writing to you as if this will make it better

_Hey Noct._

_Yesterday I saw this guy at the Crow’s Nest and he reminded me of you. Well, he didn’t look like you, not really, but there was something in his expression and I… guess it kinda caught me off guard. Cos like, now I can’t stop thinking about how you looked before the end and_

_Ugh_

_Fuck, man. I’m sorry._

_The only one who deserves a happily ever after is you. You gave away so much and you bled out for the Astrals and this is your reward and just_

_Damn_

_I fucking miss you, okay?_

_Just_

_I don’t know what to say._

_That guy at the diner the other day, he looked like he was walking to his death too. There, I said it. Death. I dunno what he was doing or where he was going. Probably out hunting. I… hope he’s okay._

_Gladio still thinks exposure therapy is the best thing for this. Like saying the fact over and over will make it any less painful. It doesn’t._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfil my promise to you. I said ‘Ever at your side,’ right? And right now I’m not at your side and it fucking hurts_

_I considered it once. 'Kay, maybe more than once. Like, what it would take to join you. Shit, I’m sorry. Know you wouldn’t want that._

_I’m such a coward._

_Ah, this kinda got derailed, didn’t it? I didn’t mean to get so dark._

_So let’s start again._

_Hey Noct._

_Been a while since I wrote. I know you’re not gonna see this. Probably. Unless your ghost is, like, watching right now._

_But hey, I miss you. And I promise I’ll drink an extra one in your honour tonight. And I’m totally gonna beat Gladio at King’s Knight next time I see him. Gotta keep up our winning streak, am I right?_

_Love you, buddy. So damn much._

_Prompto._


End file.
